


Just Your Average Milk Run

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Short Stories of You and Me (Tumblr Prompts) [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie helps Peggy on a small mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Average Milk Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



> Written from the prompt "Ruth Barton. Angie. Undercover." Posted this earlier today on tumblr and figured I'd post it here as well. This is definitely not beta'd and was written in one go so all mistakes are my own. Also a "milk run" as I've come to understand from my secret agent shows is a simple assignment. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel and I seek no profit just feels.

“Oh come on Pegs, it’s like the very definition of a ‘milk run’” said Howard clearly amused by his own joke.

“Howard I am not up to putting Angie’s life at risk just because our female agents are otherwise occupied,” sighed Peggy into the phone.

“Oh come on, she’ll love it and you know she’ll jump at the chance to use her acting skills,” replied Howard.

“I just don’t think-“

“English? You home?” called Angie as she neared the study.

“That her? See perfect opportunity,” said Howard.

“I’m in here Ang,” said Peggy and then sighed again into the phone “Fine I shall ask her but you better think of some grand way to make this favor up to her. Also it better be as simple as you say.”

“Oh Peg when have I ever done anything to make you doubt me?” Peggy hung up and sighed once more as Angie entered the study.

Angie looked concerned at Peggy’s obvious irritation and asked, “What’s goin on hon?”

Peggy offered her a small smile and said, “Oh it’s just Howard being his usual self.”

“Something wrong at the agency?” asked Angie as she sat in the chair opposite Peggy’s desk.

Peggy took a breath clasping her hands together on the desk. “Well I seem to be a bit stuck on a mission and I need to ask a favor.”

Angie laughed lightly at her. “Oh Pegs I’m sure you don’t have trouble askin for favors. You’re pretty good at gettin what you need.”

_Not all the time_ thought Peggy. She shook her head. “No, this particular favor requires something I’m not all that comfortable with. You see it involves mixing the two things I don’t like to mix. Work and people I care about.”

Angie knitted her eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean? What’s the favor?”

Peggy sighed and walked around the desk to perch herself on it in front of Angie’s chair. “Well it seems that the majority of our female agents are busy at the moment and I need a distraction for my next assignment.”

“A distraction?” asked Angie.

“Yes, it would seem that my target’s assistant has a thing for blondes and I have already shown up at this particular establishment with a disguise I’ll need to use again to avoid suspicion,” said Peggy carefully as she eyed Angie’s response.

“I could do it English,” said Angie finally.

Peggy looked a little worried and replied “Are you sure Angie? I really hate to ask it of you.”

“Oh come on Pegs you worry too much.” said Angie and then she asked “So what’s your disguise?”

………

Peggy pushed her glasses up with her finger and whispered to Angie as they rounded on the Daisy Clover milk trucks “Clear on the plan?”

Angie nodded still a bit taken aback by Peggy’s ability to pull off her American accent so well. Angie straightened the lapels on her matching uniform and walked a few steps behind Peggy with her own clipboard.

As they neared the milk trucks Angie recognized the man that was supposed to be her target and added an extra swing in her hips.

Peggy addressed him first. “Mr. Schimdt?” The man nodded. “I’m Ruth Barton and this is Rebecca Fletcher. We’ve been called in to inspect your office. We need to ensure the proper safety precautions are being used.”

The man looked from Peggy to Angie and asked “On whose authority was this inspection called for?”

Angie walked up to him and linked her arm in his. “You know sugar it looks like you’re running a pretty efficient establishment here. Care to give me a tour?”

Mr. Schmidt looked a bit distracted and smiled slightly at Angie’s term of endearment. “Uh, sure, ma’am, Ms Fletcher was it?”

Angie smiled. “Oh, please call me Rebecca.” Angie steered the man toward the head of one of the trucks while Peggy headed toward the office. It only took her a few minutes to acquire what she needed and as she made her way back to the trucks, she heard Angie giggling behind one of them.

“Oh Mr. Schimdt you’re too sweet,” said Angie.

Peggy shook her head and walked around the truck to find Mr. Schimdt leaning toward Angie and whispering in her ear. Peggy cleared her throat and said in a voice full of irritation, “Ms. Fletcher?”

Angie smiled at Mr. Schimdt and said, “Oh sorry, looks like I’ve upset the boss lady. It was awful nice to meet ya.” She nodded at Mr. Schimdt and turned to join Peggy. As she did, Mr. Schimdt decided to give her a parting gift in the form of patting her on the butt.

Peggy turned a bit red. “Mr. Schimdt I hardly think this behavior will sit well with your superiors when they find out you left an inspector unattended to roam about your establishment.” She gave Angie a gentle push to stand in front of her and kicked a tire. “And you still need to put some air in these tires.”

When they were far enough away, Angie grabbed Peggy’s arm gently and stopped in front of her to look her in the eye. “Are you all right English?”

Peggy removed her glasses looking a bit guilty. “I just don’t like the way he spoke to you and I’m sorry that I asked you to do this.”

Angie laughed at her. “Pegs I was supposed to be the distraction. What did you think would happen?”

Peggy sighed. “I suppose I was just a little worried for your safety.”

Angie gave her a knowing smirk. “Hmm, Well, how would you rate me?”

Peggy shook her head. “Rate you?”

“How did I do? Did you get what you needed?” asked Angie.

Peggy nodded. “I did and you did a wonderful job. How about we head home? I can phone someone from the agency to come pick up what I acquired.”

Angie nodded and they made their way home.

……………

 

A few hours later Peggy was in the study working on some files when Angie came in.

“English can I ask you something?” she asked as she plopped down in her usual seat.

“Of course. What is it?” asked Peggy as she cleared her desk.

“Why did you get so angry earlier?” asked Angie as she eyed Peggy curiously.

“I’m sorry?” asked Peggy as she looked down at her files avoiding Angie’s eyes.

Angie smirked and stood to walk around the desk and sit on it in front of Peggy. Peggy moved her chair back a little to allow space but still didn’t meet her eyes.

Angie leaned forward and took Peggy’s chin in her hand gently turning her face toward her. “A little jealous English?” she asked softly.

Peggy attempted to school her features. “Why would you think that?”

Angie laughed softly “Oh I don’t know. Could be the way you turned all red when you saw me with that fella. Or it could be the way you won’t look at me now. Or-“ She leaned forward as close as she could get without falling off the desk. “It could be the fact that you can’t hide as much from me as you used to.”

Peggy took in a short breath and asked quietly “Is that so?”

Angie shook her head slightly. “You don’t have anything to worry about Pegs.” She closed the remaining distance between them.

Peggy let out a slight gasp before their lips met then smiled into the kiss. Angie was the first to break contact and smiled at Peggy and said, “You let me know if good ole Ruth needs help from her friend Rebecca again.”

Peggy laughed. “I’ll let you know” as she brought her hand up to Angie’s face and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
